The present invention relates to a project risk management system for evaluating how much influence correction of a process plan exerts on an entire project while project management is performed.
For performing a project, when a process plan from start to finish is worked out, each of the worked-out processes has its own time constraint (i.e., a constraint condition determined by a period required for completion of the process). Each of the worked-out processes is also has a sequence constraint which is a constraint condition determined by an execution sequence relation with other processes. In the process plan for the project, during execution of the process plan, a construction period might be corrected or modified. Thus, in executing the process plan as described above, if the construction-period correction/modification occurs, how much influence it exerts on other processes is evaluated.
When this construction-period correction/modification of a certain process occurs and the influence of the correction/modification on other processes is evaluated, conventionally, a method is often employed in which it is calculated on the basis of the time constraint and the sequence constraint in each of the processes how the construction-period correction/modification amount in the certain process propagates to processes, which are subjected to the sequence constraint relation with the certain process, within the range of the time constraint. As such a conventional specific approach to managing the correction/modification of the process plan, there is provided JP-A-10-240804 and so forth, for example.